


Second Time's the Charm

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dog in peril, Gen, canon character death, sorry Vikkchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Mari muses about Yuuri via Makkachin, she needs more smoke and had already Adopted Viktor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a comic on tumble about Mari finding Makkachin and the fall out of having to call Yuuri and stuff. So this happened. I have also had my fair share of finding dead animals. It's not fun. I also wanted to see if I could write anything other than Victuuri as well. So here is my attempt at a Character sketch of mari.

  
  


It was great to see Yuuri go off with Viktor for his second Grand Prix Skate. Like her parents Mari wasn’t all that invested in the sport, being far too busy helping out with the Inn. Unlike Yuuri she decided not to go to school. As the eldest it was her job to take over when their parents got too old to go on or pass away. She needed to learn the ins and outs of the Inn before then. 

 

At least Yuuri wouldn’t be away for five years, they were leaving Makkachin which meant they were coming back. Which was good. She kinda figured out what Yuuri saw in Viktor and he has been good for Yuuri so far. And his dog is nice to have around, even if she has to keep shooing him from the kitchen. Makkachin is bigger than Vikkchan by a lot. He’s a shade browner but his eyes are just like Vikkchan’s. 

 

He loves the snow, and water of any type he’ll just jump in. He’s dragged mud into the house too many times to count. But she can’t really be upset with him. Sometimes they’ll sit at the shrine and she’ll smoke while the dog lays in her lap. Used to be dragged around by his big, Russian, master. 

 

Mari may be tall, but she isn’t as strong as Viktor; Makkachin has attached himself to her, even though he loves their parents. He just has something for her so when Yuuri and Viktor leave he’s right there. 

 

….

 

Until he isn’t. 

 

~*~

 

Mari didn’t know why she decided to go find that dumb dog, honestly. He usually kept himself at her heels and was happy to be tripped over. He missed Viktor and Yuuri a lot. Mari was done in the kitchen after the lunch rush. And it was nice that the dog had gone off to entertain himself. Probably getting used to being left with them. 

 

But something felt off. Kind of like how she’d found Vikkchan out in the street. She never did tell Yuuri how Vikkchan died. She’s merely found the pup keeled over. Already stiff and gone. She buried him in the garden, then told their parents. 

 

She wished she had waited until after the Grand Prix to tell Yuuri, but he had called one day and she couldn’t keep it a secret. So she told him. That evening he bombed so hard. She smoked a whole pack of cigarettes before bed, feeling badly about it herself. 

 

Yuuri hadn’t called again, then he just showed up out of the blue. She found im at Vikkchan’s shrine. He seemed okay, he didn’t blame her. Sad. But Yuuri always had a sadness about him. 

 

Which was why she went looking for Makkachin. She didn’t want to see that sadness in Viktor. She didn’t want Yuuri to mess up his program so hard if she had to tell him that dog also passed away. She pinched her arm -  _ You’re just being paranoid, the dog is fine.  _ \- 

 

But he wasn’t. Makkachin lies on the floor of the shrin. room, not moving, breathing hardly at all. 

 

“MOM! DAD!” 

 

~*~

The emergency vet got them in fast, Mom and Dad had to stay at the Inn so Mari brought the dog to the vet. She stood outside, trying to compose herself. Yuuri was done skating, so he wouldn’t lose badly but….

 

She owed it to him. 

 

She rung up his number. 

 

~*~

 

Viktor arrived the next day looking tired and worried. It had been a long night for both him and Mari. But Makkachin was okay. The bean paste had simply made it hard for him to swallow. The vet had a heck of a time saving the dog. But he did. 

 

Viktor hugged Makkachin to him; the old dog wagged his tail and licked Viktor’s face. Mari stood by, she needed a smoke but she would have to wait until they left the vets. 

 

The sun was just beginning to rise when they stepped out. “You’re flight was fast.” Mari said, taking out a cigarette. Makkachin danced about them on their way back to the hotsprings. 

 

“It was direct.” Viktor says. His Russian accent harsh and deep. 

 

“Come on, you could use some rest.” She said, steering him to the inn. He was possibly older than her, but she didn’t care. So used to being the big sister. Viktor and his dog followed. 

  
“Thank you.” Viktor said, quietly, “For saving him.” 

 

“Ah?” Mari puffed out smoke and gave him a puzzled frown before shrugging. “It’s fine. We already lost a dog, I didn’t want it to happen again. Yuuri got Vikkchan because you got Makkachin…” 

 

Oops, she probably shouldn’t have shared that. 

 

“Really?” Viktor asked, a small smile on his lips. Though his brow is worried. Damn. Mari sighed. 

 

“You know he started the Hasetsu Viktor Fan Club, right? No one but him and Yuko were in it, he’s looked up to you for years. Named that dog after you too.” she says. 

 

Their half way to the inn, “Really?” 

 

“He may have some old buttons somewhere, if you want I’ll look for them.” she offered. A distraction from Yuuri skating his free program without Viktor may be good. 

 

“I’d like that.” he said, his smile is small but he tried. 

 

She gives him a pass, younger brothers being what they are and all. 

 

Mari would just have to take care of Viktor until Yuuri returned. 

 

~*~

 

While they waited for the free skate viewing party to start. Mari went up into Yuuri’s room. He will kill her if he ever found out, but she found the box full of the HVFC official merch. Yuuri and Yuko had saved up money to get buttons with their fan art on it. Chibi Viktor in the costume Yuuri was currently wearing looked up at her. There were posters too. She’d forgotten about those. 

She grabbed a button and a poster. It was in the style of an ink painting. The mountains rose up in the background, with anime!Viktor skating on a frozen lake of ice, Makkachin there with him. 

 

She brought them both down to Viktor who was drinking away with the rest of the staff and inn patrons. 

 

“WOW!” His heart shaped mouth went wide with pleasure. “THIS IS AMAZING!” 

 

“That’s my brother for you.” Mari smiled. 

 

Viktor handled both items gingerly. Even if they were old, and the art needed some help he still looked happy. “I will cherish it.” 

 

~*~

 

Viktor went to the airport to meet Yuuri, when the three got back. Yuuri looked far more happy than she had seen him in a long time. Even if he had flubbed his free program a bit. She knew that he’d much rather have Makkachin alive. 

 

Yuuri never said anything about Vikkchan, instead, he put all of his love for his own dog into Viktor’s and it helped. Honestly, that dog helped all of them. 

 

And the had Viktor to thank for it. 

 

~*~

 

Two days after Yuuri left for Russia after the nationals she got a phone call. “Mari?” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Did you tell Viktor about that childhood fan club I used to have?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Thank you.” 

  
They hung up after and she shrugged. Well. At least she didn’t have to worry about Makkachin this time. Though she did wonder why Yuuri thanked her instead of yelling at her about it. Maybe Viktor worked his charms. God knows Yuuri needed some type of stress relief. 


End file.
